Don't turn on me, bro!
by Sarak98
Summary: Gamzee is born in to the family. Nothing can change that. The powers in his blood is something no one can control, and it hurts him more then it hurts others...
1. Chapter 1

Your mind keep fleeing. You don't know what it is fleeing from, but it always leaves you behind. You always just sit there and wonder where it went, feeling scared without it. Scared of the emptiness. Scared of your power. Scared of your body. You never really seem to remember that much from it though. You just really sit there afterwards and try to straighten your head. It's like having a hangover. You wake up full of questions that sometimes never have an answer. You hate it. You hate how it makes you vulnerable and exposed for everyone's advantage. You hate how everyone knows about it, but you still wake up with a gun to your head most of the time. You hate how they hate you. No one trusts you anymore and you get why. You would not hang out with yourself either. You are just trouble. Everyone's trouble.  
That is why you are sitting there again. Sitting on the ground by your normal little back ally. This is where you normally wake up. The gray brick walls framed you in to your little box and purple paintings where tagged over the walls making words like "honk" and "welcome to the dark carnival" plus a little, creepy smiley that looked like a clown face. Rats fled across the floor and black trash bags was spread through the corners making a small "arena" in the middle. An arena that where now hosting you and him.  
Your best bro. He is the one that constantly finds you. And as normal he has a gun pointed straight in to your forehead. You can't help but to grind at the situation.

"I was expectin' to see ya'r motherfuckin' face when I woke up from ma' beauty sleep," You muttered in as you started stretching your long body, flexing like a cat. "How's the motherfuck'r been?"

Karkats red eyes was filled with both hate and disappointment as well as some pity as he looked in to your purple ones. "Get your ass off the ground before I make a peeking hole through your head," he sneer while giving his gun a little shake upwards to show he was serious.

"Aw'right, aw'right, motherfuck'r! Calm ya'r bitchtits down! I'm all motherfucki'n calm." You get to your feet, but stumbling from the harsh night. His eyes narrowed in as he inspected your body to check if you were telling the truth.

"Ok, it looks like you are back to normal, but I can never be safe enough," It looks like he calmed down. He louvered the gun, but did not put it away. Not just yet.

"So, Karbro, how long were I gone?" You stumble closer to him while you keep stretching your back.

"Just a couple of days, but still you keep fucking up the whole town you shithead!" You can't help but to grind at Karkat as you walk out of the ally. You don't know if he noticed as he kept his eyes stiff in front of him, but you are sure he felt your love and miracles. He knew you liked him, well not in that quadrant, but as a morail. You have always been morails. Even though he never admitted it nor called you his morail, he usually just called you "fuckass" or "shithead" and sometimes a "god damned fucking clown", but you still know he only means good. You know he doesn't hate you. He must like you. At least enough to be there when you wake up. And to try to keep control while you aren't there. In a way he is your little guardian. Your little, angry pixy that follows you everywhere and holds your shirt when you say let go, I'm just going to beat the shit out of that motherfucker.

"GOD DAMN IT, FUCKASS! Listen up when I'm talking to you!" You snap out of your thoughts and look down at the little guy.

"Wat is it, motherfucker?" You can't help but to smirk of his dark, angry voice not fitting his tiny body.

"Listen up, shithead! Don't go swimming in your disgusting thoughts! I'm trying to give you your little report over the past few days!" He stops and stare in to your eyes before pointing two fingers at you then up in to his own eyes. "Tune in on me." You turn around and face him with your whole body to try to keep more focus. "You did not hurt anyone or anything this time, but you were screaming some pretty nasty shit all over the town, but I gotcha before they beat your skinny little ass!" You smile over the good results. You have heard worse. _A lot worse. _

Karkat snap his finger in front of your face and drag you out before you get in to your thoughts again. "Focus, fuckass!" he got that normal little angry face on, but you have no chance in taking him seriously when he is so little so you can't help but to start laughing instead. "My god, Gamzee! Quit it!" He rise up on his toes and grab your color to push his face closer to yours. He snarled and pushed you back up as he wisped "You're like a fucking baby," before he kept on walking. You take a moment to get your head straight before you stumble after him.

You got to the end of the ally and once again Karbro turns around facing you, straitening up a little to get a little taller, even though he is far from your height. "I have to go check on some shit Terezi's got, so don't go get your fucking ass stuck in the toilet. Ok?" You put on a straight face and get up in a salute to him. "Ya'h can motherfucki'n count on me." you say in a harsh voice as if you were in the military. Karkat just sights and turn giving you a low "Bye," and a tiny wink, but that aren't enough for you. You leap over and wrap your long arms around him in a hug.

"See ya later, best frien'!" You push down your cheek and rub it against the top of his head. His short, ash colored hair is soooo sooooft...

"GOD DAMN IT, GAMZEE! LET ME GO!" Karkat was struggling to even breathe through your tight grip. His tiny arms and legs where doing everything they could to try to separate you, but you just hugged him tighter. "FUCKASS! I SAID LET GO!" he kept on struggling until he got tired and gave up and hugged you back instead. "Fine, bye fucker." he muttered in to your chest. "Bye, Karbro. T'anks for the motherfucki'n good hug," You grind as you slowly let go of him. "Didn't have a choice." He mumbled through his teeth.

You stand there and wave while he walks away. Now you really did not have anything to do, did you? You lift your shirt up to your nose and take a deep sniff. It stank of sweat, garbage and dirt just like you thought. You did have a habit of not showering when you were "him". Well you should shower. Still feeling a bit sore from the bad night you start strolling home.


	2. Chapter 2

You drag of your shabby, old t-shirt and throw it in to the washing room. The pile of dirty clothes was starting to get rather big so you took a mental note that you had to put on a wash soon. Actually you should give the whole apartment a new stroke. You look over the flooded floor full of takeaway boxes and empty faygo bottles. It was starting to stink rather badly of the expired foods aging progress. The sofa was so full of shit that you could barely make yourself comfortable in it and there was no more room left on the table. So right there you decided that you should take yourself a day or so to clean your whole flat. Maybe next week.

You walk in to the bathroom and catch a look of yourself in the mirror. Your long, slender body was paler that ever. You turn around to take a look at your back to check for bruises. You always did so. It had gotten rather normal to you to take body examinations after each outbreak. You search it and stretch the skin to see if you had any tiny cuts, but the only thing you find is a little bruise on your shoulder. Karkat probably made it. He was the one that made most of the bruises on you, but you knew that he only did it to try to protect you. If hurting you was the only way to keep you from hurting everyone else you were ok with it.

You take of the rest of your clothes before you step in to the shower. The hot water cleaned of the smell and the tenderness from the harsh night. You finally started to relax and therefore took yourself time to think back to before the innocent. What were you doing? You close your eyes to focus more on the last day you can remember.

You were at your meeting spot. Some other people from the family were also there. You remember that the twins, Eridan and Feferi, had both been there. They had been standing in a corner with Feferi chattering while Eridan looked like he was barley listening. Fef noticed after a while and started yelling at Eridan and he started yelling back. They were such little kids. Well they are little kids. Even though they were looked upon as the heads of the family they were still the youngest. They had just turned 14 but they might still be the most powerful out of all of you, but only when they were together. This is sort of what is up with your family.

You are all related in some way, but to most of you it is so far out in that you still date each other. Well with the exception of the twins, Aradia and Karkat who are cousins and Vriska and Terezi who are sisters. The family also kind of owned the city, not that you did that much about it. It is more of a territory thing and NO ONE EVER came to your territory. It's a reason The family is on the top. You were all kind of unique. Take yourself. Ever since you were little you have been rather special. Not the way you think of it, but you are really unique. It started on the day you tuned 13. _On your birthday The family took you with them in to an ally._ _Your _ally. There they had all stood in a circle around you. They stood like that and stared at you as you got more and more anxious. Then the head of the family, The Condescension, came in to the circle. "So, what can you do?" she whispered as she leaned down.

I was scared as fuck. I thought my 13 year old ass was in so much trouble and that she was going to kill me. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…" I stuttered, nearly pissing my pants. "To bad." She sighed as she took up her gun. That was the first time someone pointed a gun at me. And I started to cry. "What a wimp," she hissed. She then threw up the gun and caught it by the shaft. You remember she had grinded as she hit your head with the back of the gun. She had proceeded to start kicking you in the stomach. You still remember each of the kicks. The shock and the pain you felt then is the biggest you have ever felt. But it did not last that long.

"_You better motherfucking quit now,__" _The Condense had stopped kicking you, bowed down and looked at you in confusion. "What?"

You had lifted up, no, it was not you. "He" had risen and yelled to her "I SAID; YOU BETTER MOTHERFUCKING QUIT NOW!" Then it had all gone black. This was the first time he took control. You had heard his little whispers in your head before this, but that time it was totally different. This time he was in charge. You woke up a few days later in a bed underground, chained back so hard you could barely move. You remember you yelled for help for at least an hour before someone came and told you what had happened.

They explained that it was relatively like you had become another person. You had become so powerful that the only thing stopping you from killing her Condense was her incredible healing factor. Then they explained the secret of The Family. That you all came from this one big guy that had a genetic material in his blood that made you all grow in to powers. That the reason you had been brought there was because everyone in The Family developed this powers at the age of 13 and that the powers only were activated by feeling either fear, anger or control, therefor the beating.

But I was special. I had been lying there, crying, as she beat me until I had suddenly yelled at her. That was the moment I went black. They said that I had jumped up and started to beat her. That whenever she tried to beat me I just seemed to disappear in the shadows. That four men and three flashlights had was needed to keep me back. That they had chained me to this bed and lit the room in such a way that I could not escape. That I had been lying here for three days just screaming that I was going to kill them all. That at one point I had started to chew of my own shoulder in a try to get out so they had to secure my head. They told me that they had never seen anything like me before. That now that I had proven that I had powers they would use me to protect the territory. That I would not go back home, but stay there in the HQ to train. That I was now becoming one of them.

The cold water woke you up from your thoughts. You quickly turn the shower of. You had been thinking so hard and for so long that the warm water was all out. You get out of the shower and start combing your thick hair. You have to stop running of in your thoughts. You can think later. Now it is time to clean.


	3. Chapter 3

You back up as you take a look over your apartment. All motherfucking clean now. You had been using the rest of the day to simply get away all of the mess that you kept leaving around on the floor and table. It had taken so much time and you had found so many pizza boxes with mold in them that it was now dark outside, but now it was all gone. Well almost all of it. You like to leave behind a little mess because it makes home home and it wouldn't be the same without it. A little mess makes a home cozy and gives it personality. That is probably something Kanaya would have argued with you about, but that girl is to motherfucking clean!

"Now it is time to motherfuckin' chillax," you say to yourself as you take a leap and jump on to the couch. The old fabric squeaked underneath you as you kept moving to find the perfect position to nap in. It took you a minute to find it, but when you did it was so motherfucking perfect that you just closed your eyes, took a deep breath and-

*_DING DONG*_

God damn it! You were just about to sleep! Who would come at this time of the night?!

"The door is motherfuckin' open!" You shout as you sit back up. You were really looking forward to that nap. "Emh, G-Gamzee?" Then you all up and motherfucking remember. "Tavbro!" you shout as you quickly walk over to the door and pull it open so fast you almost hit yourself in the face with it. Out there sits the cutest motherfucker you know about.

"I'm motherfuckin' sorry, Tavros! Didn't know it was'cha!" you walked around him and started to push down the back of his wheelchair. Your lousy apartment was built with the doors about ten cm to high so it was a step there. A step that was simply too high for Tavros to get up himself. But you did not really mind helping him. Tavros was your other best friend, even though you can't really ignore how cute he is.

He has a sort of long, fluffy Mohawk, warm chocolate eyes and the sweetest smile you can ever imagine. He is also missing everything from knees and down. You feel kind of bad for him. He says you shouldn't. It was a long time ago. From when he got "beaten up". It is a long time ago. You remember that you were there. You had been in The Family for two years then.

You remember that he had just lied there and cried as her Condense was kicking him. Even then he was cute. "Why won't you show me your power!" she yelled as she kept on kicking. "If I have to do it then!" she then had proceeded to set her sharp heel on the back of his knee and laid all her weight on it. You remember how heartbroken his screams were as you all saw the heel sink through his skin and brake the knee. "NOW we are getting somewhere!" she yelled over the young boys scream and placed her heel on the back of the other knee. You saw that the boy was about to pass out as the second knee broke. It was first then he started to fight back.

A loud scream came from the sky as about a dozen of seagulls came down, beaks first, against her. She barely managed to skip away as they smoothly got up after their attack and crowded themselves over Tavros. You could see it in their eyes that he was the one controlling them. They were completely black as they normally were when someone with host powers controlled their bodies or puppets. The younger dude had passed out and it took some time for the rest of you to get through the seagulls and get his sleeping body.

You brought him back to the HQ and put him in a bed much like your own, only that they didn't chain him to it. They just laid him there and a girl from the family called Porrim came and used her healing powers on him. She said that she managed to get away the inner bleedings, but his feet were a different matter. She told you that he was never going to be walking again and for the sake of not causing an infection she were going to cut his legs of wile he still was passed out. Her Condense had agreed so you had to just stand there as you saw her bring a chainsaw in to the room and come out, all bloody, with a big, black, plastic bag that you assumed his legs were in.

You didn't want to leave him alone so you stayed in his room as he recovered. You were there when he woke up. You were there when he lifted the cover and saw his (more like lack of) legs. You were there when he screamed and started crying. You sat there and saw his gigantic tears fall down his cheeks. Next moment you sat next to him, hugging him as he cried in to your chest making your shirt all wet. You sat there, stroking his back and telling him it was going to be ok, telling him about The Family. You sat with him for weeks as he recovered. You helped him in his wheelchair when it was time for him to go. You became each others best friends.

The Condense didn't like him that much, though. You see they measure how strong you are after how quickly you fight back. Some people use a lot of time and take a lot of beating, like Terezi. It was first when her Condense started to poke out her eyes with a hot needle she fought back. She used her far over human hearing, smell and even taste to duck the next kick. She came back rather bloody. Porrim asked her if she wanted her to fix her sight, but she said no and "This feels more natural!"

How much beating has nothing to do with who you are related to. Take her sister, Vriska. She didn't even take a single hit before she used her mind powers, making her Condense eyes white and her own hands beat herself up. She still holds the fastest record for finding her powers. While Tavros holds the longest.

So she looked at him with weakness and said he wasn't a warrior. And right she were. On the first mission Tavros was on they say he failed miserably. They told me he was doing ok until the enemy ran and he chased them all the way to a stairwell. There they outran him easily and when he tried to shoot after them he instead ended up getting a bullet in his arm and starting to cry. He has been more of a delivery boy since then.

"It's okey! But, emh, sorry, Gamzee. Um, I know it's late, but I wanted to check on you and, uh, it was hard to get a taxi that took wheelchairs," Tavros snapped you out of your thoughts. "Ey, don't chu worry, motherfuck'r! You're always welcome!" Tavros turned around and sent you a smile. You mentally captured it and saved it in your memory. You save all his smiles. Especially the cute ones. You push him in to your apartment and let go of him as you turn to close the door.

"Nepeta told me that you had calmed down," Tavros explained as he turned his wheelchair to could look at you with more ease. That awesome little motherfucking psychic kitty girl! "So I thought I should come and, uh, visit you. See if you had gotten hurt." A tiny blush came over his nose. Motherfucking cute! "That's some awesome bitchtits! Glad chu came, brotha! I just cleand as you can see!"

Tavros turns around and take a look around the room. "Huh, nice!" he smirks and starts rolling over to the couch. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" He turns back to you, waiting for you to answer, even though he knows you will always say;

"Of course, motherfuck'r! Want me to help yah?" you see him turn stiff for a second, only a second, before he turns around and smiles once more as he waves you up with a "No, I'm fine!" before he proceeds to try to lift himself up and over to the couch. After being four years in a wheelchair he had gotten rather strong in his arms. He can lift himself up with ease and you are pretty sure he can walk on his hands if he wants to.

He carefully places his hand on the couch and puts the other one on the seat itself in the wheelchair. He then slowly lifts himself up and just when he is about to drag the rest of his body on to the couch the wheelchair starts rolling backwards and you hear your bro squeak as he realizes he forgot to turn on the brakes on the chair. You just manage to catch him before he hits the floor. "Maybe I should help yah," you grind as you look in to his scared face and watch as it slowly turns disappointed. "Yeah, maybe it's for the best…" He mumbles as you set him down on the couch.

"So, can I get'cha anything, bro?" You say in a half desperate try to change the mood. "Oh, no! I'm good." He gives you a halfhearted smile as you dump down beside him. He is so tiny compared to you that the top of his Mohawk barley reached your shoulder. It is so motherfucking cute!

"So, what happened this time under your, um, murderous rampage?" he asked with a new little, cute blush sprinkling his nose and cheeks. "Well Karbro said that I didn't kill any motherfuck'rs this time, but that's all I know. I haven't really thought that much about the last day I remember yet." You give Tavvy a big smile and he returns it with a "That's good!"

"You do remember that you were with me when you went out, right?" Tavros up at you with a little concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows. "Nah, bro! Sorry! Mind telling me about it?" Once again Tavros freezes and you see his eyes give you a little twitch, but only for a second before he smiles again and nods with a little "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, before I, um, tell you anything I want to know how far back do you remember?" Tavros leaned back against the armrest on the sofa. You tilt back the other way, wowing your legs together. This was how you normally sat, all mangled up. It was just comfy and none of you minded it.

"Well, the last thing I motherfuckin' remember is…" You close your eyes in an effort to try to remember better. You think back to the day. You remember the twins fighting, but that was nothing special. They were always fighting. They would sometimes say things like "I hate you!" and "I wish you were dead!" but you all knew none of them meant it. They could literally not live without each other. To make their powers work they had to have another there, if they were alone they were helpless. And once they were together they were so strong they have jet to lose a fight.

You also remember Nepeta and Equius was sitting on the floor. Equius had been breaking rocks with his bare hands and enormous strength while Nepeta was cheering on him. They say that when her Condense was beating him, he was crying and sweating all over the floor and mumbling about how he could not hurt her since she was in a higher rank, but then, as she kicked him, he tightened his muscles and they got so hard that she broke her foot on them. The dude can brake metal tubes as easy as you can brake sticks. Kind of scary. He also mister Sweatsalot… most of you stayed away from him. Except Nepeta.

Nepeta was kind in to the bottom of her heart. She hated no one and no one hated her. She is also a physic. She is invariably hard to beat because she knows what you are going to do before you have even thought of it. She is the only one that has ever defeated Equius. Which is the only reason why he is with her. He holds his nose just a little too high…

You also remember now that Karkat had been there! Because Nepeta had been sending little looks over at him from time to time. Everybody knew that Nepeta had a crush on him. Especially Karkat. But he was man enough to respect her and he didn't avoid her for that reason.

Karkat had been standing in the corner with Terezi, not that weird considering they are dating. You and Terezi was also dating, back in the days. It is a long time ago and none of you really knew what you were thinking. It didn't last long and you don't really talk with her now either. You are totally cool with Karkat dating her now. You both have found new love. ((*wonk**wonk*))

You remember Karkat had noticed your glare and he glared angrily back at you, but you just smiled and thought about some porn as you saw his nose grind in disgust. You love to play with Karkats powers. Since he can read thoughts you always had some bad ones in spare. You have a theory that this was what made him so angry. Being able to read what people think about you is not always that good and he claims himself that he can't turn it off. He can also control thoughts without the victim realizing it. When he got his beating it's said that he screamed out all of her Condenses plans. She made him do an oath to never talk about a member of The Family's thoughts with anyone else then that person and her Condense (if it was important). You all trust him, whether you like it or not.

Then you recall it. You had been walking Tavros the whole time! You had been talking about the day before when you had been putting out some super sweet rhymes and an awesome rap battle took place. You had been laughing and messing around.

"I rememb'r we wh'r talking about our rap battle," you say after some time. An exited, cute smile came across Tavros's face. "Great! You blacked out about five minutes after that! Do you, uh, remember Karkat coming over talking to us? And Terezi took me with her?" You sit back up in the sofa. "Wait, what? No! That means I motherfuckin' lost it while I was with chu!" that was something you have been trying hard to avoid. You didn't want Tavbro to see you all wild and shit. You're scared that he then would just get terrified of you and start avoiding you. That is something you never want to happen!

But Tavros just smiles again. "No, you didn't lose it, but you did after I went away. I heard you through the walls, screaming at Karkat and Kanaya to let you go," Relief fills your whole body and you lay back down in the couch. You didn't mind him hearing you, as long as he didn't see you.

Your powers, just like everybody else's, had its down side. You become this monster in self defends, but you can't control it and he comes once a month even if you aren't in danger. They call him your "Guy period". For Tavros he can control animals, but not all the time! Only when he is in danger, is angry or he just feels like he is in full control. It's the same for Vriska and your shadow powers. It's not always that good to know everything like Karkat and Nepeta. It's not everything you want to hear, smell or feel through the ground like Terezi. Equius can barely hold a fork without destroying it. Everything has a cost!

"But I escaped. Do yah know how?" you start stretching your back over the armrest. "Yeah, Kanaya told me… um, she said you found a hiding spot and stayed there until, um, someone came looking for you and you then ran through the door. Karkat, um, chased you after that." He stuttered. Once again he gave you a shy smile. He is almost too cute for you to handle. "Karkat and Kanaya are two bitchtits people! I'm glad I got them!" You grind up at Tavvy. "Yeah, especially Kanaya with her, uh, shields. She really makes handling you a lot easier!"

He lifted the blunts that was left of his feet and wiggled them in the air while staring in to the roof. You feel a short pain in your belly. A short reminder of that day. "Have you, uh, talked with Kanaya today? She said she wanted to talk to you." He gives you a little nod against your phone, lying on the table, being all innocent, as if you should call her. "Nah, bro! She can wait! Now I'm all up and motherfuckin' talkin' to you!" You grin at him and he makes a cutie smile back. "Do you mind if I, uh, stay the night? It's really hard to get a cab that, um, takes people like me in this hour."

You are getting exited just by the idea! "Of course, Tavbro! Make yaself like home!" you drag the little guy in to a hug. He smells like miracles. "T-thanks, Gamzee!" You pull the boy back again and jump out of the couch. "Let's slam a faygo!" you yell as you run in to the kitchen and you hear him yell "I-I'll take a coke instead, if it is ok?!" Your smile is almost too big. This was going to be the best night ever!


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night you were more or less just lying in the sofa watching TV and discussing how many shows that was based on movies. You found out it was a lot more than what people usually thinks. You were in a little argument over if Heroes were based on Marvel (Tav voting for) when your phone gave out a little buzz. Leaning over to check it you suddenly remember Tav.

"Okey for yah if'ah take this?" The young dude slightly lifts his head and gives the phone a quick look and a tiny nod. "Yeah, sure, uh, no problem."

You pick it up and slide the code. It's a message from Kanaya:

I Have Been Wanting To Talk To You Since You Got Back, But You Did Not Return To The HQ, So I Am Informing You Through This Message Instead. Her Condense Wants You To Join Us In A Rather Small Mission Tomorrow. Some Incompetent Halfwits Decided To Camp On The Harbor. She Wants Us To Take Care Of Them. Pleas Report In The HQ Tomorrow Morning At 11.

-Kanaya

Tavros must have noticed your somber face because now the boy was sitting up and leaning over to get a better view of the message. You don't really mind it so you give him the phone so he could read it better.

"This means I've to go motherfuckin' early tomorrow, but'cha can just stay here if yah want to. I don't mind." You give him a little smile but he just returns a little dismal face.

"But, um, what if I come with you?" quickly turning his face to the better and sending you a little smile and a hopeful look.

"I mean it has been a long time since the, uh, accident, so I should get another chance, right?" Tavros was getting more and more excited over the idea.

"Tav, I wouldn't get all motherfuckin' exited if I was you. If I know her Condense right she won't give yah another chance," You see the little guys face lose some hope, but not all of it.

"But what if I, um, tell her this might be a chance for me to, uh, prove my use!" His face was even more lighten up now. You are sure that if he have had a tail now it would be wiggling like a fish out of water.

"I don't know, Tav…" You drag a hand through your hair. His face went out and only disappointment was left, tearing up his cutie-ness.

"Oh, um, ok…" Gooooood, why was he so cute! You can't say no to a face like that. He is just like a puppy! And the truth was that you didn't want Tavros to join you because the missions are dangerous and you really didn't want him to get hurt or cry. Tavros crying is the saddest thing ever. Imagine a four year old kid. He is just like that! He gets this enormous, brown eyes as they get all read and wet and tears start to cry down his apple cheeks. That was Tavros when he cries. That was the face he was starting to make now. And you knew this was important for him. You knew that he had been waiting for years for her Condense to trust him. You knew he had been waiting his life for a chance like this. That was the only reason you said:

"Ok, fine. Cha can come, but don't get too motherfuckin' disappointed if she says no!"

Tavros smile was so big now that you almost could not handle it. He jumped up and leaped over you in to a hug as he shouted a "Thank you, Gamzee!" and quickly you wrapped your arms around him to manage to hold you both in the couch. He still cried, but of happiness. He cried as if he were a kid that had just got to meet his dad after he came home from ww2 unhurt. Like he was hugging him for the first time in five years. Like he had almost lost all hope for him, but still he got back. He cried after a new chance. You laughed it out a little.

"Yah know you can count on me!" you stuttered as the boy was squeaking himself tighter against your chest. You hugged for at least ten seconds before he started to try to get himself up. He put his hands up under himself and started to push himself backwards, but were losing grip and falling back down on your chest knocking out the air of both of you. You knew he would not make it, doe to his lack of feet to help him balance up and his arms simply not having enough balance.

You grab his shoulders and push you both up in a sitting position, he on top your lap. He looked up as you both noticed that it was only a couple of centimeters between your faces. You looked in to his as could see every little detail. The tiny freckles that was just over his nose. The tiny green circle in the middle of his chocolaty eyes. His soft lips. You were just centimeters from them. Just centimeters from touching them. Just centimeters from kissing them. Just centimeters from feeling him.

Tavros face caught a gigantic blush and he quickly moved away, pushing himself of you and back up in the sofa, awkwardly laughing and dragging a hand slowly through his hair. Disappointment was what you felt. You had been so close, but it was just a flash in the pan…

"S-shouldn't we go to bed. It's getting kind of late and we are getting up early, um, tomorrow!" You take a new look at your phone just to check the time. Oh, shit, it's midnight!

"Yeah, your right, bro. Want me to help you?" Tavros, still red like a beetroot, gave you a little nod. You lifted the cutie in to his wheelchair. His skin was warm and you felt his breath against your chest as you carried him, which now gave you its cold after taste. You walk around the chair and proceed to push him in to your bedroom.

"You sleep here and I'll be sleeping on the motherfuckin' couch. Ok?" Tavros turns over and gives you a worried look.

"Um, I-is it ok if we sleep together instead? I-I don't have tinker bull here and, um, can't sleep without someone." Tavros now turned to beetroot soup and his lips in to a straight line. You already knew about this. Tavros told you about his plushy a while back. It was a gift from his brother, Rufioh before he left the family to find his own territory. No one knows where he is…

"Sure, Tavvy! We'll share the bed!" Of course you don't mind sleeping with him! You wouldn't want anything else!

Tavros gives you a relived smile and his blush finally started to disappear. You both start dragging of your clothes revealing your way to white and skinny belly and Tavros's nicely toned one. Pushing a wheelchair really gave him muscles and they stood nicely to his slightly tanned skin. He noticed you were staring at him and started blushing before he wrapped his arms around himself in a failed attempt to cover up.

"C-can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?" his face was starting to get crimson and his smiles more and more edgy.

"Sure, Tavbro!" You bumped him on the shoulder and went in to your closet and got up two oversized t-shirts to use as pajamas and gave one of them to Tav.

"Will this do?" Tav gave you an unsecure smile and pulled it on. It was an old Metallica shirt.

"Yeah, it's, um, cool!" He smiled a thank you as you grabbed him in bridal position and lifted him up in to the bed.

He curls up in to the side and you scoop after him so that you both lay in a spooning position. Tavros freezes as you wrap your long arms around his little body and breathe in to the back of his neck, picking up every scent his got and saving it in your memory.

"G-Gamzee! W-What are you doing!?" The little guy starts to panic a little smacking his arms out and shivering in his whole body. His so cute!

"Shh, brotha… if we're gonna to sleep togetha we've to cuddle! It's tha rule for miracles!" You are pretty sure the boy is reddening again, but he starts to relax and breathe in a normal paste.

"Oh, okey, uh, I g-guess that's alright…" he moves himself closer alongside you, relaxing in your arms you both fall asleep.


End file.
